


第五季· RESET

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: 哨兵向/有非常多的私设/NC-17





	第五季· RESET

#壹 · 仙女星群

 

云雾消散，皓月当空。

 

深邃无底的夜空里冉冉露出点点星光，是夜的使者带来了神秘的仙女星群。像是绀蓝的天鹅丝绒里铺上了五颗晶莹闪亮的钻石，零星的碎末散落在旁，柔和而迷人。

 

底下却是一望无垠的荒地，方圆十里除了深林，别无他物。只有西南部伫立着一栋红白色的尖塔，底下的围墙绕着一圈又一圈的电线杆与铁丝，显得荒凉肃静。

 

那个是拘禁犯罪哨兵的监狱塔。一天前这里转来为S级的黑暗哨兵，危险程度极高，目前被拘禁在这个塔楼顶层的单人间，与其他隔离开来。

 

从塔脚往上看，顶楼那的确有个小窗户，但此刻透出了不该有的丝丝微光——

 

“慢点……啊……给我出去！……”

 

“这样就受不住了？”

 

以及细小到难以令人察觉的喘息声——

 

里面是昏黄的一片，只有一床一灯，和床上两具赤裸的身体。

 

后者笑了笑。嘴上说着不用，身体还是诚实得很。他拍了拍怀里人结实的屁股，加快了腰肢动作。前者听到后者的话顿时愣住了，随后又扭头过去，咬着唇承受着身后的痛楚与快感。

 

今晚窗外星斗罗布，静谧清冷。屋内室温却逐渐上升，令人燥热得不行。

 

“金有谦……你不要太过分……啊………慢点……”BamBam咬牙切齿。

 

“求我，或者，你告诉我你的名字。“

 

在地上昏暗座灯的映射下，金有谦的左手被镣铐在床头的杆上，右手撑着墙壁，后入式的操弄着身下的人。两人交合的影子被拉得很长很长，直达墙上。信息素也随着光线瞬间充满整个房间，建立起了精神屏障——怪异的是，金有谦的精神世界里，全是火焰与裂谷。一条红黑相间的小蛇从火焰的裂缝中窜出，山谷的裂缝逐渐并拢，最终拼合。

 

“BamBam. ”

 

“BamBam, BamBam. ”金有谦跟着读了两遍，突然有什么在脑海里一闪而过，还没来得及抓住，便被BamBam带来精神世界里。

 

“我找不到你的精神物。”站在龟裂的大地上的BamBam没有一丝恐慌，他疑惑地看向远处，那条红黑相间的小蛇一圈圈的绕着他的细腰，从他的后颈处探出一个小脑袋盯着金有谦。

 

旁边的金有谦原本的黑发瞬间变成银色，随即远处的山谷里走出一只雄壮灰白色的猎狼犬。小蛇立马窜去猎狼犬那，一点也没有蛇族的高贵与矜持，把狼犬的脖子绕了好几圈。猎狼犬也顿时撤去威武的气场，耸着鼻尖去蹭着小蛇的尾巴，像极了失散多年的好朋友在重逢。

 

现实中。

 

“旁边房间……有……嗯………人……”粗鲁蛮横的出入刺激得BamBam不禁咬住嘴唇，跪在枕头上的膝盖无力支撑，直直哆嗦着。

 

“那就让他们听听平常那个冷血无情的小狱警现在叫得有多骚。”金有谦把BamBam翻过来，捞起那光滑修长的细腿挂在自己腰侧，掐着那精瘦的细腰，紧贴着那人的秘处，就一个挺身没入，又完全退出，连番带出粉嫩的褶皱又完全的深入。

 

BamBam把金有谦的后背抓得满是指印，结合处滚烫得很，似乎身体上所有器官的感知都聚在那里，火烧火燎的，像是在火海边做爱，跳动的火苗跳在两人身上，带来烫伤的刺痛感却伴随着欢愉。

 

“强奸狱警，会延长徒刑的你知不知道！”

 

“你一个向导，混在哨兵狱警里，被人发现了，又如何处置呢？”

 

“你……”

 

“你明明就很享受。”

 

BamBam不断哀求着，连着粗言脏话都出来了，也不顾得是否要祈求这个单人间的隔音质量一定要够好，渐渐挺起下身，释放出来，金有谦也紧随而至。

 

金有谦直接压在BamBam身上喘息，不轻不重的呼吸蹭在BamBam的耳垂上。BamBam侧开静静的躺了一会，推开身上的人，便起来捡起地上的制服穿上。

 

“你不怕我杀了你吗？”金有谦撑起光裸的身子问。

 

“你不会的。”即将开门的人感知到一丝伤心，停住了脚步，又折回去，“我有足够的信心，你不会杀我。”

 

BamBam最终在金有谦抿住的薄唇上烙下一个吻，顺势解开床边上的镣铐，便离开了。

 

#贰 · 小向导

 

像是宝石镶嵌在天上，五颗闪耀的星星正慢慢的移动，绕成一个五边形，引导着北边的方向。

 

金有谦平躺在床上，双手枕在脑后，看着窗外的变化。

 

一个月前，这个监狱里疯传新狱警即将到来的消息。坐在操场上闲逛的金有谦听着旁边的狱友把人吹得天仙美貌，对来者更是不屑一顾。

 

当这位新狱警第一天上岗，从自己身边走过时，他却控制不住想要看那人的冲动，直勾勾的盯着对方——完全跟旁边那群奇怪的色狼一样。

 

与其他哨兵狱警不同，他看起来像是向导。或许是眼底下的泪痣的作用， 一双深棕色的眼眸勾人摄魄，眼角微微上挑，更添撩人风情，往下是挺拔的鼻梁与饱满红润的小嘴，贴身的制服把他的纤细的腰肢勾勒出曲线，一双黑色光亮的皮鞋走在过道里铿铿作响。

 

然而下一秒，这位长相妖冶的小狱警侧身就把前来揩油的人一个后手翻，锃亮的皮鞋踩得那人身上，BamBam俯下身子，用手里的警棍抵住囚犯的下巴，留下一句以儆效尤的话便转身而去。

 

真是个火辣的小妖精。金有谦勾起嘴角。

 

在这么多哨兵里，一般的向导可不能抵住众多信息素的影响。如果真是，那的确是位厉害的角色。

 

而且他应该是有伴侣的人吧，不然他怎么可能在这么多哨兵里呆着呢。

 

这一个月里，金有谦便依着各种小毛病耍流氓，让这位小妖精来给自己找茬。可小妖精也不是省油的主，他冷酷无情，凶起来连最喜欢闹事的人也不敢妄动。金有谦不甘罢休，仗着一副比普通人更出色的皮相，一而再再而三的把人惹火，看见那人眉头开始皱紧时又立马狡猾的示弱佯装忏悔。

 

事情的转折点是昨晚的那场打架。晚饭时，饭桌旁边的人在商量如何偷袭BamBam，以及事后分红每人多少轮，恶心污秽的词语让他根本听不下去，气得他直接释放威胁性的信息素，狠狠的揍了那群人，拿出私藏的匕首反手把里面头目的手狠狠钉在了饭桌上。

 

监狱严禁乱放信息素，更何况是一位被判定是黑暗哨兵的人在监狱里释放出威胁性的信息素，危险程度非一般。当时几个监管人员直接把金有谦压住注射了冷静剂，然后直接带去顶楼单人间隔离了。

 

当晚来送饭的是BamBam。

 

“你少点让我替你操心好不好。”一个月相处下来，BamBam虽然依旧喜欢绷着脸，但语气其实已经客气很多。

 

“你也觉得我做错了吗？”金有谦避开前来检查脸上伤口的手。

 

BamBam默默收回自己的手，眸子里带着阴郁，“我能自己处理，不希望你因为我再一次受伤。”

 

金有谦全当着是表白的听了，美滋滋的点了点头说好。

 

饭后BamBam留下来给金有谦做心理治疗，金有谦才知道BamBam是个向导。但奇怪的是，BamBam很轻易就进入了他的精神世界，并且治疗过后，自己内心原本常有的燥热得到了久违熟悉的平静。

 

今晚， BamBam照例给他送饭，做心理治疗。金有谦靠在床边，仍由小向导给自己做检查。低眉垂眸的人的制服很好的扣到第二个纽扣，露出性感分明的锁骨。以至于后来对方到底问了什么，他都不知道。只记得自己应声凑上去，把那张还在喋喋不休的嘴巴堵住，然后顺势把人推到，强势的侵入了对方。BamBam从头到尾只是哼哼的承受，偶尔骂出几句脏话外，却没有舍得凶自己半分。

 

他曾经见过BamBam格斗，技巧能力的水平与自己相近。况且自己的左手全程被扣在床边，若是他想逃脱，绝不会有自己近身的机会。

 

这是自己巧妙的圈套，明知不该上钩，他依旧前行。到底是为什么呢？

 

#叁 · 他的伴侣

 

第二天夜晚。

 

侧躺的人看着外面的处女星群，五颗星星被自己数了又数，还是没等来人。

 

他开始想念那个小向导，埋在枕头里嗅足气味，回味那晚腥甜的味道，实在是太令人着迷。与常日里的严肃冷静形象相反，这个人在情动时，不自觉的撒娇以及哭腔求饶，都让金有谦愈发冲动地挺弄。无比契合自己的节奏，默契性的追逐更是让金有谦怀疑对方曾经是自己的小情人。

 

但不可能的，金有谦曾经是一位首席哨兵，以他超强的记忆力，不可能忘记这么一个满分情人。他回忆起BamBam身上清甜冷冽的味道，顿时觉得熟悉又陌生。像曾经拥有过似的，他的头开始有点痛了。

 

半夜，寒风微微灌入室内，金有谦不由得蜷缩起来。朦胧间，像见到了蹲在床边的BamBam。

 

BamBam把金有谦额前的碎发撂到后面，碎碎念着些什么，便打算离开。

 

当然，浅眠的金有谦不会放任给他离开。他睁开眼睛，抓住了来人的手腕，用力一拉，人便趴倒在自己胸膛上。

 

“你没睡着？”BamBam被吓了一跳，撑起脑袋疑惑看着金有谦。

 

“嗯，在等你。”金有谦摸着BamBam柔软的头发，“看来日子过得逍遥自在呢，小狱警。”那有力的大手往下探进BamBam的裤子，果然，摸到松软湿润的入口。

 

金有谦的话里带着暗暗的酸味，他对于BamBam已有伴侣的一事耿耿于怀。他想，自己已经控制不住自己想要完全拥有对方的欲望了，如果可以，他愿意与那位幸运的哨兵来一场格斗，把BamBam光明正大的夺来。在这里呆了半年，他第一次萌生了想要离开的想法。

 

BamBam被金有谦盯着发慌，弱弱的垂下头，“我没有……我…自己玩的……”拍下金有谦的手，他起身换了个姿势，躺在金有谦的怀里，摆弄着金有谦骨节分明的手指，给他说了个故事——

 

曾经，他有一段美好的婚姻，他的伴侣是个非常优秀的首席哨兵，无论是体格还是战斗能力都是S级。执行任务中的他们配合得天衣无缝，哨兵在前线冲锋战斗，他在后勤管理情报，以及安抚他的哨兵的情绪。可是有一天，在两人单独出行的任务中，哨兵为了救他战死了，只留下他一个人逃回塔楼。

 

金有谦搂紧他，脑袋耷拉在BamBam的颈窝处，“肯定很难受吧……”

 

“嗯……”BamBam往金有谦怀里缩了缩，像只缺乏安全感的小猫。

 

那晚他们相拥而眠，直到天明。

 

#伍 · 第一季 · 少年

 

金有谦醒来的时候已经日上三竿，怀里的人早已离开，枕边放着一只小木马。他拿起小木马闻了闻，正是BamBam身上的味道。

 

这次他终于想起来了，是冬天里的雪松！

 

他瞬间跑进自己的精神世界。与那晚不同，火焰被冰雪浇灭，化为茫茫雪原。四周远望，耳边只剩下风儿的喧嚣，安静得可怕。

 

金有谦吹了个口哨，巨大的猎狼犬从远处冲来，他随即跟着起跑，敏捷的跳到猎狼犬的背上，然后快速的朝北处的远方走去。

 

是仙女星群指引的方向。金有谦一路来到东北处，只见一片雪松林，白茫茫的雪把松枝压得低低，金有谦走过去，摘下一根短枝放在鼻尖处仔细嗅着，眼前却突然出现自己与BamBam在不远处的雪地里奔跑的样子——

 

两人似乎是少年的模样，小小的人儿裹着厚重的红羽绒服，映得两人脸蛋红彤彤的。BamBam一边闪躲着，一边捡起雪在手里揉成雪球伺机而待反击回去。最终被金有谦抓住，压倒在雪里。

 

“还敢不敢？“

 

“不敢了不敢了~“躺在雪里的人话毕，调皮地抓起旁边的雪朝身上的人扔，然后哈哈大笑。

 

金有谦靠灵敏的反应力躲过了一劫，随即抓起向导的手，反扣在头上方，“看来你是想我惩罚你。”

 

“好啊，哨兵先生想要怎么惩罚。”BamBam水灵灵的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，咧开嘴巴撅了撅。

 

金有谦轻轻的捏着BamBam通红的鼻尖，“罚你以后只能成为我的向导。”

 

那时候金有谦已经开始有哨兵的性征，倒是BamBam一直没有出现任何特征，金有谦只能一等再等。

 

#陆 · 第二季 · 相恋

 

手里的雪松逐渐唤醒他沉睡的记忆，那是他的过往，准确来说，是他与BamBam的过往。走过雪松林，背后是一片枫叶林，秋风萧萧，落叶缤纷。他头顶上方传来了嬉笑的声音。

 

他抬头一看。树梢上正坐着两个人，正是长大后的他们。

 

那时候金有谦已经觉醒成为了哨兵了，去了南方的塔楼基地学习训练。而BamBam依旧因为没有觉醒而被留在家里。所以每年秋天假期一到，金有谦就马不停碲的回去北部，与BamBam相见。

 

那时的每年一见总是在北部这片深红色的枫叶林里，BamBam老早就在坐在树梢上，两只小脚丫摇摇晃晃的等着了。见金有谦回来，便把事先准备的红叶往下一洒~

 

“欢迎回来噢~”BamBam看着回归的少年，心里满是欢喜，脚丫更是晃得厉害。

 

金有谦放下行囊，敏捷的爬上去，靠着BamBam坐下，“嗯，有没有想我？”

 

年轻的少年靠过来，带着沉稳的须后水的味道，声线也变得更低沉些，逐渐有了男人的影子。BamBam一怔， “你该到与向导结合的时候了吧。”

 

深红色的枫叶从树梢下滑落，悄悄的掉在两人身上，但此刻两个人正在拥抱，无心顾虑。

 

“不会，我会等你的。”

 

“好。”

 

此刻的金有谦看着手里掉落的红枫叶。

 

自己似乎真的遗忘了一个很心爱的人。

 

#柒 · 第三季 · 拥有

 

“走吧，我们到前面去。”猎狼犬耸动脑袋，抖落了身上的枫叶，就往前面去了。

 

前方是片浓郁茂盛的灌木林，往深处越走，天色就暗得越快。

 

那是他们的第一次结合的晚上。终于觉醒成为向导的BamBam在第一时间没有告诉金有谦，而是立马买上北部到南部的红皮火车票，飞奔去到金有谦学习基地的区域。

 

金有谦还记得晚上回到寝室时，被自己床上的一小坨团子惊吓到的瞬间。

 

BamBam向来胆大，牵着金有谦躲避保安眼目，翻过围墙到了附近的灌木林里。

 

呲啦——BamBam划亮火柴，在空地上燃起篝火，支起帐篷，然后钻进去。金有谦在篝火边，忐忑的等待着即将到来的一刻。

 

不一会，BamBam把里面整顿好后，便坐到了金有谦旁边。此刻的金有谦滚动着喉结，耳尖通红。上帝保佑，夜色很好的保护了他，不至于在第一夜的时候露出紧张的尾巴。

 

漆黑的天穹里挂着一轮弯弯的月亮，四周布满了星星点点，此时的星群缓缓移动，指向遥远的北方。BamBam看见闪亮的萤火虫，双手轻轻拢住，凑到金有谦面前。

 

“你看——萤火虫~“BamBam张开手掌，背着小灯笼的萤火虫缓缓飞走，微弱的小灯光映得BamBam的大眼睛如夏夜萤火般晶莹，灵动流转。

 

金有谦被他勾得心神摇曳，不由自主的慢慢凑上前去，撑在两边的双手紧紧握着，在触碰到柔软温暖的唇瓣时，轻轻吸吮着，如珍宝般圣洁的对待。

 

两人额头相抵，鼻尖相触，金有谦长长的睫毛蹭得BamBam的下眼帘处痒痒的。BamBam柔情抚摸着金有谦的脸庞，继续送上那被舔弄得晶莹水嫩的唇。

 

“我是属于你的。”

 

“我爱你，BamBam。”

 

轻柔的月光懒洋洋照在两人的身上。夏夜凉风拂拂，树影婆娑，篝火叭啦的燃烧着，帐篷里不时传出似饮泣似生气似撒娇的柔声细语。

 

看着那抖动的帐篷，他闭上眼就能忆起初夜那晚的情景——肌肤紧紧相贴，要把对方融入自己身体里面般，索取着对方带来的一切快感。从朦胧的试探，到青涩的探索，再到疯狂迷恋的沉陷……

 

“BamBam.”

 

他轻呼他心爱的人的名字，终于想起了一切。

 

#捌 · 第四季 · 失去

 

金有谦心里空白的一块终于被填满，那是他被偷走的记忆。可是，失而复得的那份激动，又马上被绝望所掩埋。

 

他面无表情地继续向北而行，迎来了阳光灿烂的蓝天，直插天空的高楼大厦。他停下了脚步，深邃的眼眸里的光芒黯然失色——这里是他们最后一次执行任务的地点。

 

他，是第十七队的哨兵队长，听从上头的情报在这里捕捉埋伏的敌方卧底，带着所有哨兵力量，做好部署任务，依次从直升机纵身一跃，跳到大厦顶楼上，伺机埋伏。

 

作为首席哨兵的向导，BamBam同样肩负着队长的责任，他们后勤署也做好了前线任务的准备。事关距离太远，再加上敌营大厦有信号屏蔽，向导们无法很好的接受到哨兵的信息，以及观察对方的精神世界。所以他们也跟着深入敌营。

 

金有谦与BamBam早已形成默契，一个眼神便足以知道对方的命令。他们选择了分头行动，一个负责行政区，一个负责数据云端区。

 

精神世界里，春意盎然，鸟语花香。红黑相间的小蛇慵懒的蹭了蹭猎狼犬，恋恋不舍的跟随主人分头行动。

 

照例的，两人也来了个预祝顺利的深吻。

 

“在楼顶等我。”金有谦不舍的离开BamBam。

 

“嗯，我爱你。”BamBam罕见的说了这么一句肉麻的话，金有谦不禁嘴角上扬。

 

等金有谦一队顺利挟持行政区的时候，下方地基传来了轰的一声，是地下室那边的数据库，是BamBam负责的区域。

 

瞬间金有谦的大脑里不断接收发散着信息，扩展着精神世界，却一直联系不到BamBam。BamBam总是在感知自己后第一时间回应自己，这是他第一次这么感知不了对方的存在。

 

他抬起手，暴戾一枪打在天花板上。

 

“到底在哪里！你们做了什么！”他吩咐手下解决身后的人。副队拉过金有谦，“下方有增援的队友，我们现在需要你的指挥。”

 

“全部杀掉！”金有谦眼里冒着愤怒的火焰，转身骑到召唤出来的猎狼犬的背上，奔跑冲破玻璃，直接飞向大厦下的马路，到达马路上一看——已经是废墟一片，里面不断往外涌出黑色的烟。

 

金有谦毫不犹豫的往里面冲，却被增援队拦住，“这是上头的命令，不得违抗。“

 

“什么？“金有谦怀疑自己听错了，怎么可能，”里面还有我们的向导，都不管了吗！“

 

他疯狂的甩开束缚在肩膀上的手，向着大厦里吼着BamBam的名字。直到听说，向导队已经签约了生死状，这次数据库的布局太难，只有深入敌营，爆破主要核心才能真正消除危机，而这个地方，进去了，就已经被困在里面了。金有谦眼里的火焰顿时浇灭了，跪在地上，不知所措。

 

他趁着增援队没有注意的空隙，连忙隐藏到人群里，然后骑着猎狼犬一路冲破拦在地下室入口的军队，在废墟里寻找心爱的人。

 

他无法想象他们分头任务时的那个深吻竟然成为了最后的一吻。为什么不告诉我？是怕我担心吗？你知道吗？现在我更担心。

 

他无法想象失去BamBam的日子，那双灵动的眼睛不再看着自己，不会再每一次的任务结束后给自己一个鼓励的香吻，更不会在任务失败后安慰自己。

 

不可能的，不可能的是吗？

 

#玖 · 第五季 · 毁灭

 

他的精神世界逐渐崩坏，原本的世界里山崩地裂。清澈碧绿的河流被地下涌出来的熔浆染成血红一片，整个世界顿时热气腾腾，万物生灵，瞬间变为涂炭。

 

金有谦站在自己的精神世界的正中央，周围的熔浆呼噜噜的沸腾着，时不时还有火焰从下面冒出。他的世界里失去了BamBam，只剩下红色与黑色，一如BamBam的精神物一样。

 

金有谦的瞳仁也阴转不定，最终定在了红色。他回忆起当时在外面的世界，他势必要拎下主席的头颅祭给BamBam，他冲上基地总部，手里染满了无数人的鲜血，踏着无数的尸体。

 

他是最强的哨兵，但他散发出来的气息却是黑暗的。

 

已经有20多年没有出现黑暗哨兵了，金有谦的出现让大家都恐慌不已。基地召集了所有火力应对这位突然出现的黑暗哨兵。金有谦敏锐地躲避着枪林弹雨，一路提枪走向总部，可最终没有躲过一只精准预判的镇定剂，直直刺入他的后颈。

 

在昏倒前的最后一刻，他看见了BamBam。

 

精神世界也随之变得黑暗。

 

#拾 · 复原

 

金有谦猛地睁开了双眼，只见外面已经昏天暗地，房间里的座灯昏黄的打在熟悉的人影上。他上前用尽所有力气去抱住BamBam，害怕他只是虚拟世界里的人一样，终究变为幻影。

 

“你没有死，你没有死。”

 

“嗯，我在这里。”

 

“不许再离开我。”

 

“是的，我的哨兵先生。”

 

BamBam在最后一次执行任务时，到达地基的数据库，根据原先任务定点炸弹。已经做好牺牲的准备时，却发现了情报的图纸里并没有画出的一条通道，沿着路线他们找到了防空洞，很好的存活了下来。

 

BamBam回到地面上时，才得知金有谦已经变成黑暗哨兵，已经变成他不再熟悉的样子。他的黑暗哨兵精神世界已经不能由他再次进入，第五季里的黑暗已经把他笼罩。

 

他看着地上染满了鲜血，最终颤抖地拿起金有谦曾经送给自己的追击枪，套上禁药——RESET，一切归零。包括，让他忘记自己的存在。

 

BamBam眼睁睁看着他昏倒在地上的爱人被带走，被审判，再关进监狱里。他转身走进人群里，隐藏自己向导的身份，密谋越狱。

 

你要等我。

 

我们一定会再次相爱的。

 

外面斗转星移，今晚，一切将重回原位。

 

金有谦跟着BamBam走过地下的秘密通道，顺利逃出后，来到常人居住的小镇里。

 

失去了荣誉与权力的金有谦仿佛回到了少年时候的生活，他只需要跟着他心爱的人，这人走到哪他就跟到哪。仗着大病初愈一样，把人依赖得不行，连泡澡也要耍流氓的在一起。当然，小蛇与猎狼犬终于相聚依偎在一起了。

 

第五季节在BamBam的重新加入后完全消失。

 

“还好，你没有完全忘记我。”BamBam趴在金有谦的身上庆幸道。

 

“那当然，我怎么舍得忘记你。“金有谦轻轻地解开BamBam的浴衣前襟，翻起身来。

 

”今天是我的重生日呢，我们来拆礼物吧。“

 

-end-

By FriggAnn


End file.
